


Twins

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, baekhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Luhan has a set of peculiar birthmarks on his left wrist, and Baekhyun can't help but wonder if they mean something more.





	

Luhan has a set of birthmarks on his left wrist.  
  
They're bluish in colour compared to his other ones, and their peculiar shape makes them look more like a faded tattoo than a mole. He has had them since forever and so he doesn’t really question it, because a birthmark is a birthmark no matter what letter it might resemble.  
  
“I wonder what it means…” Baekhyun hums as if he hasn’t been musing over it for years. His fingers are right there as usual, in the wee hours ghosting over skin that is to him more familiar than his own. “Maybe it’s a sign.”  
  
Pretending to absorb its warmth, he shuts his eyes and breathes, lingering. He knows it by heart, all that is Luhan; his fine texture, his many dents, the way the junction between his neck and shoulder smells like clove but only after midnight. He knows it all, better than anyone.  
  
“It’s probably nothing,” Luhan mumbles after a while, too lost in browsing through magazines to register the words at once. “It’s just a bunch of birthmarks, right?”  
  
His eyebrows are furrowed when he tries to flip pages, with his free hand struggling to separate the thin sheets glued together by moisture. He looks a bit annoyed but it’s entirely his own fault, because everyone knows that keeping magazines on windowsills ruins them. It’s common sense, Baekhyun thinks when he opens his eyes and pulls Luhan’s wrist closer, his fingers wrapping around it and covering those unique birthmarks. What he fails to consider is that the other’s sullen expression might just be a reaction to his arm growing numb.  
  
“What if they’re more than that?” he asks, letting his right hand grab Luhan’s left to squeeze and entwine fingers that in his world were made just for each other. “What if it’s important?”  
  
There’s stillness in the air and he pulls at his sleeve, secretly hoping that the other will notice. Luhan doesn’t answer this time and so he opts to keep it unspoken, the reason as to why he his own left wrist has remained hidden beneath fabric since the two of them first met.  
  
“I guess you’re right,” he chuckles instead of confessing, untangling their fingers, too afraid to do much else. “It’s probably nothing,” he whispers as he withdraws his hand and smiles without feeling, silently wondering if he will ever have the courage to reveal his own set of peculiar birthmarks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble collection on AFF. Prompt: tattoo, warmth.


End file.
